Perfect Match
by MilenaOne
Summary: Do you believe in long distance love? HxM. Short fic. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Haruka and Michiru are not mine, I just borrowed them to write this story.

This is a short fic I wrote at one go. It just came up my mind last day and had to write it down even if I'm not finished with my other story. This story reflects the state of my mind in these days, caused by an event that changed my life… so, please don't be mean with me!

**Perfect Match**

**By MilenaOne**

CHAPTER 1.

Something just broke.

Suddenly inside her stomach there was something missing.

Suddenly the light went black and music stopped, just for her.

"God yes! Yes, I knew it!!" there was someone screaming next to her, but it seemed so distant that sound, far away from her.

_I should say something… _

"Oh my God, I can't believe it, I'm so happy!!" again that voice next to her.

_What am I doing? Am I smiling or crying? I should react…_

Someone grabbed her waist and hugged her tight, even lifting her to the air. She felt the tear running warm down her cheek, it took a few seconds. She wiped it away and came back to reality.

The music screamed loud, the light went bright.

"I'm so happy Michi, can you believe this? They want me! They want me in their school!"

_Say something…_

"…"

"Are you happy for me?" she hugged her tighter

_Say it_

"That's sooo good my loveee!! I'm so happy for you!!!" she smiled wide with sad eyes.

_At least you said something…_

"I know!! Oh my God, I still can't believe this!"

_Me too… what's happening to me? Am I this selfish? Why can't I be happy in this moment? She needs my support, I should be happy for her, I should be jumping and screaming for this, this was her dream…_

"When you'll come to visit, I'll bring you to all the best places, I'll show you my new city!! I'm so excited!!"

"Me too…" _I knew this could happen, I wished for it. We talked about it, I was waiting impatient with her for the response from her application… I don't understand, why am I this sad?_

Her lover's dream just realized. She had been chosen between thousands of applicants to attend the most prestigious University of the entire globe. On the opposite site of the globe. They talked about it all summer. She knew they should part for at least two years, she has her school and her job, she can't go with her…

"I love you Michi" those piercing green eyes were looking at her.

_I'm so afraid _"I love you too, Ruka" _Will you miss me? _

"I have to make some calls… God, I'm so happy!" she watched her lover walking away with her cell phone.

_She's so beautiful, I like her face when she smiles sincerely, she looks like a little child. I have to be happy, I have to smile and never let this hurting feeling transpire. She will never see me cry over this, all she needs it's my happiness for her, and that's what I'll give her._


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2.

She opened the door carefully. The porter was so nice with her, maybe too nice…well, the important is that he gave her the key to the apartment. This was going to be so perfect. She planned everything, nothing could ruin her surprise. She could imagine the bright smile on her lover's face when she would see that she was there.

Three months were passed since they last saw each other, since her lover leaved for her new city, for her new life, since they kissed goodbye at the airport… she couldn't wait anymore.

The aqua haired beauty entered the apartment and walked through the rooms.

The kitchen was a mess, as she imagined, a pile of plates were laying in the sink, an open carton of milk and three different cups where on the table near four different kind of cereals. _She'll never change._ She thought in a sight, her lips curling.

Next to the kitchen there was the bathroom. The girl took a look around and smiled seeing three new bottles of the same eau-de-cologne. "God, she's obsessed.." she said to herself and giggled.

A yellow t-shirt was hanging up the peg, she breath into it to smell the intoxicating scent. _I missed you so much. _Then something caught her attention. There, near the wash-basin, was something she would never expect to see: a lip-stick. She took the small stick and read the label printed on its side **Juicy Kisses – Deep Red.** Her eyebrow lifted up. There surely must be an explanation, maybe a friend of her leaved it here… maybe. She shook her head trying to avoid the millions thoughts that started piercing her head, and walked out the bathroom, to enter the next closed room.

There was full darkness. She reached with the hand to find the switch and enlightened the room. The bedroom was simple and neat. On the walls were hanging some motorbikes and cars posters.

There was a big bed with golden silk blankets, a wardrobe and a nightstand, where a picture-frame was standing with the reverse side displayed. She took it with both hands and recognized the picture. The blonde tomboy was embracing the aqua haired girl from behind, they were both looking happy and serene, like they need each other to feel complete. She smiled briefly, her deep-ocean blue eyes filled with melancholy tears.

She reached a mirror and wiped away the tears, smiling to her reflection. Her soft aquamarine curls where pinned up in a bun, she opened the brooch and let them fall on her shoulders. Then she took off her blue city-dress and took out a mischievous silk black nightie from her bag.

A key sound coming from the main door made her jump and hurry to the bed, where she laid down to wait for her lover.

Her heart was beating fast, her lips curved in a sweet smile, her eyes dreamy. Then a voice broke her smile. The happy look in her eyes suddenly fade away.

"So here we are… why don't you show me your bedroom…" said the voice with a seductive tone.

"that'll be my pleasure, ma'am" the aqua-haired girl froze, recognizing her partner's husky voice.

_Oh my God, please tell me this isn't real. I can't move, I have to move… do something Kaioh! Go there and hit her with all your strength… _

Her blue eyes were filled with tears, she just stood there, in her lover's room, paralyzed.

_Maybe I'm wrong, maybe it's just a friend, she always liked to tease girls, she's a flirt…_

The door slammed open revealing a tall blonde kissing with passion an half-naked smaller girl.

Two deep-green lustful eyes met the ocean-blue eyes filled with furious tears. The blonde instinctively broke the embrace with the raven-haired girl.

"Michiru! What are you doing here?!!" gasped the tomboy, while the brunette moved aside realizing the situation.

_I hate you _"How could you?!" she sobbed in a whisper, her eyes full of anger.

"You shouldn't come here!" stated the taller girl with an icy tone.

_Please, tell me you didn't just said what I heard_ "Who the hell are you by the way?!!" the aqua goddess barked, turning towards the small black-haired girl.

"She's Cloudine, and don't talk to her like this, this isn't her fault" answered the blonde disappointed.

_She's protecting her! I wish I could die in this very moment. This isn't possible, she's not my Haruka, she's not the same person that was holding me in that picture. I can't breath and worse of all, I can't move… what's happening to me? I want to kill that stupid little bitch…_

"Tell me this isn't real.." _what am I saying? You should blame her and bark at her and hit her…_

"I didn't want you to find out this way, you shouldn't come here without telling. But here you are. I was alone and I needed someone by my side, did you really thought that I could wait for you ?" asked the green-eyed girl with arrogance.

_I don't believe you…_

"…."

"I met Cloudine, she's amazing and I'm really falling for her…"

_My heart is broken…I need to move…_

"…"

"What, you lost your tongue?" asked the blonde sarcastic, her voice fading away like an echo from far away

_I'm falling…down…_

Suddenly the light went black and everything stopped, just for her.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3.

She woke up bathed in sweat. Her heart beating fast. That sarcastic voice still screaming in her head. She took a look around and realized that she was on the airplane.

"Is everything fine miss?" asked a man, sitting next to her, a worried look on his face.

Her head ached. She lifted her sea-green hair, enjoying the refresh on her neck.

"I'm fine, thanks…" she answered. _I guess…_

"You were moaning in your sleep, I think you had a bad nightmare"

…_I was dreaming _"Yes, I'm sorry I bothered you"

"No need to excuse, I hope you'll feel better… may I offer you a drink?" asked the blonde man with a sensitive tone.

"A drink would be…fine, thank you" answered the girl, her heart slowing beats, relieving.

_That was all a dream, a bad dream, the worse I've ever had…_

_-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----_

"Just leave everything where it is, we're late, you'll take it later this evening" said the blonde tomboy jumping out of her chair, leaving the rest of their breakfast on the kitchen table.

"Why do you have three bottle of the same cologne again?" asked the brunette from the bathroom, where she was wearing her lip-stick.

"We're late!" answered the blonde avoiding the conversation, a little blush appeared on her cheeks.

"So you need four kind of cereals to have breakfast… and, three bottles of the same perfume… interesting, psychologies would be thrilled by you" said the raven-haired girl coming out from the bathroom, giggling.

_Honk, Honk_

"See, we're late Cloudine, you're boyfriend's waiting for us since an hour now, he had breakfast and at the same time he was ready to go. You must learn from him" stated the blonde exploiting the honk of the car waiting for them outside to change the subject.

"This conversation isn't over!" said the brunette amused, opening the door to come out.

"Yes, whatever…" answered the tomboy in a childish way, coming out after the other girl and closing the door behind their back.

_-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----_

"Here they are miss! Mr. Tenoh told me that his girlfriend was beautiful, but I didn't expect such a goddess…" said the porter tinkling the keys, a mischievous look on his face.

"Thank you" answered briefly the aqua haired goddess "Which floor is it?"

_I think I'm having a deja-vu…_

"First floor on the left miss" answered the porter falsely serious, realizing the disappointment on the beautiful girl's face.

"Thank you and good morning sir" she answered, thinking about where she had seen him before.

She opened the door carefully, a little bit excited. Even though that dream put her in a bad mood, she forgot most of it, and now she was feeling a lot better.

She entered the apartment and walked trough the rooms. A strange feeling overwhelmed her.

She went to the kitchen. A pile of dirty dishes laid in the sink, an open carton of milk and three different cups where on the table near the different boxes of cereals. _She'll never change… something's going on here…_ she shivered and went to the next room.

Coming inside the bathroom she felt the strange feeling grow. She took a look around and smiled seeing three bottles of the same eau-de-cologne. Then she shivered again. What was wrong with her? Then she saw it.

The red lip-stick laid near the wash-basin innocently. There she remembered. Everything was like in her dream. The porter, the apartment, even the same dirty dishes and the three cups on the table… and now, there it is, the red lip-stick.

She felt the anger grow furious. Helplessly she took the stick and read the label **Juicy Kisses – Deep Red.** She broke in tears.

That wasn't a dream, it was a premonition. She always had a sixth sense, overall when it concerned her Haruka.

_I can't believe that was true! But now I'll be able to move, I'll be able to speak, I'll be able to hit that brat's bitchy face!!_

In a cloud of black smoke she went to the bedroom, to find the last piece of the puzzle.

There, standing on the nightstand, was the picture frame, this time it was displaying the right side. She looked at their picture with hateful eyes.

_How could you do this to me? We loved each other, we were the perfect couple. I can't believe you did this to me. I've always believed in you and supported you. When I knew you had to move to this city I told myself that there was nothing to worry about, that you loved me and that you'll never forget about me or cheat on me. I was wrong…_

_-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----_

"I can't find my wallet… you go first, I'll be upstairs in a minute" said the blue-haired guy, while looking in his car with a puzzled look on his face.

"Ok, honey…we'll leave the door opened" answered the brunette walking towards the building with the blonde tomboy.

"Cloudine!" suddenly the boy in the car called her.

"Yes, honey?" she turned to face him.

"I love you, Pumpkin" a blush appeared on his cheeks.

"I love you, Honey Bunny" answered the brunette, blushing herself, then walking backwards to watch her lover with dreamy eyes

"You two are obsessed…" said the blonde amused.

"Yes, but we admit it, unlike you…" answered the black-haired girl turning to walk through the main door of the building.

"But I'm not. What? I like perfume and cereals… can you call me an obsessed?"

"I'm sure you have other obsessions…" started the black haired girl, a grin curling her lips.

"Cloudine, please stop it…" answered the blonde in frustration, then waved to the porter that was sleeping on his chair.

"Oh, c'mon!" the brunette giggled "You're a stamps collector…no, no wait you've got a butterflies collection in your wardrobe" she laughed while they where reaching Haruka's apartment "Wait, wait, wait I got it: you're The Bone Collector!" and with that she burst into laughter.

"Would you please stop with this nonsense?" asked the tomboy, giggling.

"I bet you've got a skeleton in your wardrobe!!" stated the raven haired, amused.

"Ough, how did you know about Frank?" answered the blonde playful.

"Oh, you can tease me as much as you want, but I know I'll find something obsessive and amusing in your apartment. Can I take a look around?"

"And I'm the obsessed one… fine, be my guest" and with that the blonde opened the door to her apartment.

_-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----_

A key sound made the aqua haired girl jump and hurry to close the bedroom door. Then she leaned to the door and pressed her ear against it to listen.

"So here we are… why don't you show me your bedroom…" said the voice with an allusive tone.

A door slammed open with a bang, revealing an aqua haired devil, with blazing eyes.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" barked Michiru waving the picture frame, still in her hand.

"Michiru??!!" the tomboy froze.

"You cheating bastard!! How could you do this to me?? I hate you!! I went here to make you a surprise and I find you with this useless waste of skin!!" pointing to a frightened and puzzled Cloudine.

"Michi…what are you talking abou…"

"Don't Michi-me!!" cut off the sea-green haired devil "I know you don't care about me, I know I shouldn't have come without telling, I know you felt alone and I know you're falling for this…this…Transgender!!"

"Hey!" tried to claim the brunette cut off by Haruka with a sign of the hand that told her to drop it.

"Michiru this is just insa…" started the blonde.

"Aaargh...don't you protect her!!" and with that she plunged on the brunette's hair and pulled hard, starting a fight.

"What's happening here?!!" asked a blue-haired guy, entering the apartment and finding her girlfriend in a furious fight with a little devil, while a helpless Haruka was trying to part them.

They all stopped for a second.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Michiru/Devil, her hands still clenched around Cloudine's hair.

"I'm Cloudine's boyfriend" answered the guy still in disbelieve.

_Boyfriend?_

"She's cheating on you with my girlfriend!!"

"What, that's what you thought?" asked the blonde tomboy. It took a few seconds then the three of them burst into laughter.

A puzzled look appeared on the aqua haired girl. _What's so funny about this?_

"Michiru, honey I think you misunderstood…" said the sandy haired girl amused.

"I'm not a lesbian!" stated the raven-haired girl trying to open Michiru's clenched fists to free her hair.

"Yes, and we're getting married!" add the blue-haired boy.

_Whaaat?!!_

"B-but, the dream and the lip-stick and you had the cereals on you're table and-and you said you were falling for her…" said confused the aqua haired beauty. "That was your lip-stick!!" barked Michiru pointing at the brunette.

"Yes, me and Jimmie slept here last night, I leaved it here because this morning we were in a hurry…" said the black-haired girl taking his boyfriend's hand in hers.

"Oh…" _Oooops…_

"We'll leave you alone" said the brunette still massaging her head, coming out of the apartment holding her boyfriend.

"Michiru what happened? What are you doing here?" asked the blonde with a softened tone, going up close to a deep-red blushed Michiru.

"I was going to make you a surprise, I took the plane and I fell asleep…" started the little girl still confused and in tears.

"…I had this dream and I was wearing my silk black nightie and I found you cheating on me with this… girl, and it seemed so real… than I woke up and everything was like in my dream… this apartment, the kitchen, the bathroom…I saw her lip-stick and she had the same name…"

"I think you're sixth sense has been compromised by your jealousy…" said the taller girl smiling.

"..I'm not jealous, I had a dream…" said Michiru with a childish tone. Haruka looked at her with her eyebrow lifted and a blush covered again the aqua haired cheekbones.

The sandy haired girl leaned to the smaller one and held her tight with her arms.

"I missed you so much you silly…" she whispered in the smaller girl's ear.

"I missed you too, Ruka" said the aqua goddess, burying her face in her lover's chest.

"I could never cheat on you. I love you, you're my perfect match, you make me complete you little one" Haruka continued whispering.

"I know it's difficult being far away from each other, It's the same for me...but, even if you're so distant, you're the only one I choose every morning when I wake up" continued the blonde leaning butterfly kisses on her lover's neck.

"I'm sorry, I was afraid and I… overreacted" said the smaller girl her cheeks blushed a little, a shiver ran through her spine, enjoying the kisses.

"Honey, that's not an overreaction…. It's called insanity!" said the taller girl amused making her lover giggle and then bit playfully her lip.

The blonde leaned and placed a tender kissed her girlfriend soft lips, both hands on the beauty small waist.

"Where's that silk black nightie you were talking about?" she whispered with a grin on her lips.

"Kiss me and I'll show you, you perv" answered the little girl giggling. Letting her lover kisse her passionately.

"I love you, Ruka" said the aqua haired goddess, taking breath from the kiss.

"I love you too, Michi".

THE END

(Well, what do you think? Please review and let me know!! )

Dedication: This is for you my love, I'm so happy for you… spread your wings without worries. I will always be here for you.


End file.
